You Again!
by snk.fairy
Summary: Gray Fullbuster is horrified when he discovers that his little sister, Lucy, plans to marry his mortal enemy, Natsu Dragneel. So what will he do about it? Break up the couple of course! Easier said than done. [AU, Gray-centric. Gruvia & NaLu, with hints of Jerza, Gajevy, Stingue, RoWen & More]
1. Chapter One

You Again!

* * *

 **Summary: ** Gray Fullbuster is horrified when he discovers that his little sister, Lucy, plans to marry his mortal enemy, Natsu Dragneel. So what will he do about it? Break up the couple of course! Easier said than done. Gray-centric.

 **Disclaimer: ** Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima & this story is **loosely** based off of the movie, _You Again_. Fair warning... Some OOC in certain characters, but not really... then again this is fan fiction... and an AU...

 **Note from the Author:** This chapter is more of a prologue than the actual first chapter. The whole story in general won't be too long (at least I hope) like my other story, What I Live For, Anyways, please enjoy, and leave a review if you like it! **:3**

* * *

 **Chapter One**  
 **You Again!**

.

.

* * *

Gray Fullbuster _absolutely_ hated high school.

Well, okay maybe that's a bit of an exaggeratio- no. No. No, it isn't. Gray Fullbuster _absolutely_ , _positively_ , hated high school.

He hated waking up at five in the morning. He hated having civil wars in his home against his little sisters over the bathroom. He hated waiting for the bus. He hated the crowded halls, he hated the PDA (Public Displays of Affection) in the hallway he always had to pass when he headed towards math class. He hated the questionable lunches that the cafeteria ladies would serve everyday. But. Most of all, he hated, Natsu Dragneel, biggest jerk in the school... Maybe in the city... Country... No more like the planet... Yeah that describes him perfectly. Natsu Dragneel was the biggest jerk on the planet.

As childish as his feelings were, or so he was told so by his adoptive mother Ur, he just couldn't help it. That smug, flame for brains, pink haired, idiot ruined his life everyday from sophomore year to the day of his high school graduation.

The first day they met, Gray had an interview for an internship that could not be rescheduled, happening right after school. He had worked out his schedule perfectly so he would arrive on time. That same day, just as the final bell was going to dismiss the students, Natsu _accidentally_ spilled his piping, hot drink all over Gray, which left a bright stain on the front of one of his nicest shirts, ruining his outfit. He didn't have enough time to rush home and change. To this day, Gray has two questions. Whether it was actually an accident on the idiot's behalf, and why did he even have a super hot drink at the end of the day in the first place? Natsu Dragneel had _accidentally_ ruined Gray's chance of getting that internship.

Their second encounter was in the boys locker room, sixth period. Gray was usually the last one out since he took forever to get his clothing back on. The school building was old, and run down already. The doors automatically locked from the inside once they were shut, and the gym teachers, who usually took an hour lunch break after sixth period, were the only ones who were able to open them. Pulling his shirt back on, Gray made his way over to the doors. He thought he as alone, and everyone knew not to shut the door completely. So when he spotted someone with earphones in, playing their music loudly already at the door he was confused. He rose an eyebrow when he spotted someone exiting the gym locker room, carelessly letting the door shut behind him. He gasped and ran forwards, catching a glimpse of pink before the door closed completely locking Gray inside. This couldn't be happening. He had another class to get to. He placed his hand on the knob, jiggling at first before he began to panic pulling it back roughly in order to try and get out. He banged on the door but no one heard him. Natsu Dragneel had _accidentally_ ruined Gray's history grade when he locked him in the boys locker room, on the day that his final presentation was due.

Their next meeting was in art class. Gray was great at art. He was great at drawing, painting, and sculpting. The school art show was coming up, as well as the deadline to submit their final art pieces. Gray had been working on an ice sculpture for almost three months, and he had officially planned to submit that as his final piece. But of course, that wouldn't be the case with class clown Dragneel in his period. The pinkette had been walking backwards, carrying a few paintbrushes in his hands while flirting with a few of the girls that sat at his table. Not paying any attention whatsoever to where he was going, he stopped and looked back when he bumped into a body, and then heard the sound of a crashing noise. Shattered pieces of ice were scattered across the floor, and Gray's usual droopy eyes were full of shock and rage... Natsu Dragneel had _accidentally_ ruined his three months of hard work and his chance of winning the art show.

Things like those happened every week. Whether it was spilling something on him, to knocking him down with a ball or locking him in a certain place of the school, Gray began to hate the idea of Natsu being anywhere around him. He did his best to keep his little sister, Lucy, whom his adoptive mother, Ur, had adopted after both her parents died, away from the guy. Natsu flirted with any girl who moved into his sight, even though he had a girlfriend, Lisanna Strauss, head cheerleader. There was no way he would let any of his sisters get near the guy. Natsu Dragneel had _definitely_ ruined Gray's chance to ever get along with a guy going after his sisters.

Senior year came around, and it was time for Gray to focus on hockey, college, and Scholarships. Much to his surprise, Natsu was at tryouts for hockey that year. Nothing could go wrong today though right? Gray was the king of the ring. He had been ice skating since he was around 7 years old when his older sister Ultear took him and taught him how to skate. Nothing bad could happen to him right... Right? Wrong. In one split second Natsu Dragneel had knocked him down. Gray had been knocked down before, but this time he ended up tripping over his hockey stick, stepping on the puck and ending up crashed into the goal, injuring his leg, which cost him the season... Which cost him his dream school... Which cost him a sport scholarship... Which cost him his hockey career. Natsu Dragneel had _accidentally_ ruined Gray's future at only 17 years old.

After high school Gray ended up going to college in Crocus, the capital of Fiore. He forgot all about Natsu, all about high school. Although for while a part of him still felt as though Natsu did all that stuff to him on purpose. Like his sole reason for moving to Magnolia, for transferring into the school, was to ruin what everyone calls the best years of your life. He called BS. He hated high school and was so glad when it was finally over. Eight years later, and now Twenty-five years old, he ended up becoming a successful public relations executive in Hargeon, on the verge of being promoted to a higher paying job in a different town.

But this coming week was not about work. It was about one of his little sister's, Lucy, and her upcoming wedding.

Gray walks into his large apartment building, immediately stepping into the elevator which took him to the thirteenth floor. He moved down the hall, his body aching from a long and stressful day, pulling out his keys from his pocket and unlocking his door and entering. He removes his jacket, and unconsciously his shirt as he goes deeper into his place. He lived in a two bedroom apartment, with a large living room, large kitchen and a balcony with a wonderful view of the city. He likes living alone. He enjoyed the peace and quiet that he...

"Welcome home Gray-sama!" A loud voice lovingly chirped from the kitchen, causing Gray to flinch in shock.

"What the hell!?" He yelled, surprised that _she_ was in his apartment... for the third time... that day.

A blue haired woman stepped out of the kitchen, wearing a black tank top with a long blue skirt adorned with slits at the sides that showed off her smooth legs. "Juvia made your favorite! Caramade Franks!" She smiled innocently as Gray stomped towards her with a mixture fear and anger.

"Juvia! What did I tell you about breaking into my- wait did you say just Caramade Franks?"

She giggled softly and next thing Gray knew they were seated on stools at the kitchen bar, having dinner together. Juvia Lockser was a girl he met in college when he gave her his umbrella on a rainy day. He later discovered that Juvia used to live in his hometown of Magnolia and went to the same high school as him but was two years below him, and one of Lucy's friends. Juvia was, is, and claims that she always will be, head over heels in love with her Gray-sama. She would often appear in his dorm room, at his jobs, and just about anywhere he would go. She labeled every girl as her _'rival in love'_ and was easily consumed by her _'jealous rage._ ' At first Gray thought she was some crazy stalker but sooner or later he found himself growing used to the girl, and sometimes even worrying when she wasn't buzzing around him giving him attention all the time. He secretly liked the way she stayed by his side, even though he didn't make his feelings clear. But she was persistent, and everyday she found a new way to slowly enter his heart.

"Lucy-san's wedding is coming up soon. Is Gray-sama excited to travel back home tomorrow?" Juvia asked, picking up her wine glass and taking a sip.

Gray swallowed the food he had in his mouth, picking up a napkin and wiping the sauce off of his fingers. Juvia's Caramade Franks we're always full of sauce, but it's not like he would ever actually complain about that. "Well, it's been a while since I've been back there. Four years to be exact. I think it's gonna be a little weird seeing everyone again."

"Juvia understands... Juvia hasn't seen Rogue-kun or Gajeel-kun in a long time as well." The bluenette added, referring to her older, and younger step brothers who still lived in Magnolia. "It seems a bit funny to Juvia how Gray-sama hasn't even met the man that Lucy-san will marry." Gray lifted his glass and began to take a drink and the blue haired, marine biologist, sighed lovingly. "When is our wedding, Gray-sama?"

He choked on his drink, spitting some of it out as Juvia simply fell into a daze allowing her imagination to run wild. She mumbled something about being a bride, getting married at the beach, and babies lots and lots of babies... At the sound of babies he decided to leave her to her thoughts.

"Don't say crazy stuff like that!" He yelled getting up and walking towards his bedroom with Juvia following behind him.

"Gray-sama! You left your pants in the kitchen!" She called, picking them up off of the ground and beginning to fold them neatly. "Should Juvia take that as a hint!?"

"HOW MANY SCREWS ARE ACTUALLY LOOSE IN THAT HEAD OF YOURS!" He slammed his bedroom door shut, and locked it for safe measure.

After cooling off a bit, Gray jumped in the shower and afterwards stepped out to his living room where Juvia had just finished cleaning up the kitchen. He wore his shorts but remained shirtless. She poured herself a mug of hot water, dropping a teabag in to steep just as Gray grabbed her attention.

"You know you don't have to cook for me." Gray began. "I can take care of myself."

"Gray-sama says that every night." She smiled softly, picking up the mug and going to sit on the couch beside him. He had his arm resting on the top of the couch, not saying anything as she snuggled up beside him. "Juvia likes being with Gray-sama..."

He looked down at her as she took a sip of the herbal green tea she drank every night before she went to bed and moved even closer to him. He turned on the large, flat screen television which hung on the wall and began to flip through the channels in search of something to watch. A while passed as he kept his eyes on the T.V. There was a comfortable silence in his living room.

"Hey maybe we should get some sleep, we got a long trip in the mor-" he stopped talking when he looked down at Juvia who had already fallen asleep, leaning against his shoulder.

He sighed and shut his eyes as he laid his head back beginning to fall asleep as well. Sometimes he preferred being around Juvia when she was calm and quiet like when she is asleep, having her tea time, or reading a book while he read a magazine on cars or sports. Of course when she wakes up in the morning he knows she's gonna go crazy from their current position. She's gonna talk about them getting married when they aren't even dating, and she's gonna just be her usual bubbly and delusional Juvia self, on the long trip back to Magnolia.

But he was tired right now.

He would deal with the crazy side of Juvia in morning.

* * *

 _ **Thoughts?**_


	2. Chapter Two

You Again!

* * *

 **Summary** : Gray Fullbuster is horrified when he discovers that his little sister, Lucy, plans to marry his mortal enemy, Natsu Dragneel. So what will he do about it? Break up the couple of course! Easier said than done. Gray-centric.

 **Disclaimer** : Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima & this story is loosely based off of the movie, You Again. Fair warning... Some OOC in certain characters.

 **Note from the Author** : HOLY CRAP! TWENTY-ONE REVIEWS! Thanks for all the reviews and advice EVERYONE! I honestly thought people wouldn't be into this but hey, I was wrong. I'll do my best to keep you entertained! Anyways, I'll try to PM, review responses individually or I'll try to answer questions at the bottom. Thanks again and please leave another review this chapter :3

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

 **You Again!**

.

.

* * *

If Gray Fullbuster was sure about one thing, it was that if he were ever going to get married, it would definitely be in the wintertime.

He wiped a thick layer of sweat off of his forehead with the back of his hand, standing at the trunk of his car as he watched curiously while Juvia struggled to move her large luggage bag. A part of him wanted to help her, but another part of him thought it would be funny to watch as the bluenette found different ways to haul the bag out of the building complex towards the trunk of his car. She had tried pulling it. She had tried placing her hands out in front of her and pushing it. She had attempted to place her back against it and move it forwards. She had even tried running towards it and colliding her body with it in order to get it to move. The bag wouldn't budge though. How she had managed to bring the bag down from the thirteenth floor was beyond him.

Finally, after checking his watch as seeing as she was getting nowhere with this, he walked over, picked up the bag and easily took it to the trunk of his car. The bag was pretty heavy, but Gray hit the gym often.

"How exciting!" The marine biologist smiled innocently at him jumping at his side. "Gray-sama and Juvia's first road trip together!"

Gray eyed the dark blue luggage bag with lighter blue circles decorating it before shutting the trunk and turning to her. "Any particular reason you're taking all the clothing you own?"

She seemed to think about his question for a moment as the duo moved to the front seats of the car. Juvia stepped in first, pressing her finger to her chin in thought as Gray strapped on his seatbelt.

"Juvia needs options." Was the answer she came up with, and appeared to still be in thought. "Juvia hasn't been to Magnolia in a long time, and things change. Besides... Rogue-kun has a new boyfriend and Juvia doesn't want to make a bad impression on him." She leaned towards Gray with worried eyes. "Sting-san runs a fashion empire!" She placed her hands on the sides of her face, shaking her head vigorously as if Gray was pointing some sort of weapon at her. "JUVIA HAS ALREADY MADE MANY BAD IMPRESSIONS ON THE PEOPLE THAT ROGUE-KUN AND GAJEEL-KUN DATE! REMEMBER WHAT HAPPENED WHEN JUVIA WENT BACK HOME FOR CHRISTMAS A FEW YEAR AGO! LEVY-SAN IS STILL ANGRY AT JUVIA FOR RELEASING THE PET TURTLES THEY HAD! BUT LEVY-SAN IS A SCIENTIST, AND JUVIA IS A MARINE BIOLOGIST! JUVIA COULDN'T EVEN IMAGINE WHAT LEVY-SAN WOULD HAVE DONE TO THOSE POOR, POOR, BEAUTIFUL CREATURES!"

Already being used to her dramatic moments, Gray simply sighed as he pulled out of the parking spot he was in and began to drive onto the main road. He recalled Juvia telling him that story one night while she was drunk and sobbing. He also remembered her mentioning that she was drunk in the story too.

He made a mental note to keep the bluenette away from all sorts of alcohol this weekend.

"Still," he began after she had calmed down and was scrolling through her cellphone setting up the gps app. "I don't think you needed to bring every piece of clothing you own."

"Juvia waited till the last minute to pack so she couldn't decide. Gray-sama kept rushing Juvia in the morning so what else could she do?" She placed the cellphone down and looked at the road in front of them.

He took in what she had had said to him before his eyes widened and he almost had the urge to steer off of the road. He shot her a glance for a second before looking back as he stopped behind of a car at an intersection.

"YOU HAD ALL THAT STUFF IN MY APARTMENT?!" He shouted, but in reality, he wasn't as surprised as he should have been. "When did you even move in?"

She smiled. That innocent smile of hers which reminded him once more of how crazy she could be.

"Around the same time Gray-sama gave Juvia a copy of his key."

He didn't question her, rather he began to question his own sanity. How the hell did he end up so attached to a woman who was beyond obsessed with him?

It was always the cute ones.

Then again, if one were to look up his dating history one would think he had he had a thing for crazy chicks. He wasn't gonna go into that now though.

* * *

The ride to Magnolia was long, but finally after a couple of hours on the highway, Juvia jumped up and down in her seat excitedly as she took the exit which would lead her into town. A part of traveling with a companion meant splitting up the driving and Gray was beyond grateful for that.

"Gray-sama! We're finally here!"

The man's eyes opened slowly as Juvia exited the highway and merged into the traffic of the Magnolia streets. As he looked around, the place was just as he remembered leaving it eight years ago. Most of the buildings were still up, looking a bit older but in no need of remodeling. He spotted people walking around the streets, the hospital, the Kardia Cathedral, and a few blocks down, his eyes narrowed when they landed on the eye soar that was Magnolia High School.

Now the school itself was not an eye soar. In fact it was anything but. It had a rather nice design and was large with a beautifully built walls, however, High School was a time he longed to forget. A flash of a pink haired teenager ruining his life flashed before him as he tore his eyes away from the building.

God.

He hated it there.

And even after eight years of not seeing him, he still hated that smug bastard, Natsu Dragneel.

But it's not like he was relevant in his life anymore.

"... don't you think?"

Gray jerked his head and stared at the bluenette who kept her eyes on the road.

"Huh? What?"

"Juvia was just saying that this place hasn't changed much since you left."

Gray crossed his arms over his chest and looked forwards.

"Hopefully it has." He mumbled under his breath. The rest of drive to the house his mother and sisters lived in now was silent.

* * *

Gray sighed with relief as he stepped out of the car and stretched out his muscles. Juvia followed his lead and smiled once her eyes landed on the absolutely large house inhabited by her Gray-sama's family. She skipped to his side and he noticed she was already sweating a bit from the heat of the blazing sun which sat in the sky.

"This weather is insane." Gray muttered, walking towards the door with Juvia trailing behind him. He unconsciously began to unbutton his shirt. "Why the hell would Lucy chose to get married on the hottest week of the summer."

Fanning herself with her hand, Juvia's face scrunched up and she whined, "Gray-sama. It's only been one minute... But... Juvia is melting..."

He pressed his finger on the doorbell a few times before his ears picked up on a certain commotion going on from the other side of the wooden door. Yelling. Someone was yelling. Someone was crying... Someone was breaking things...

"What in the world is going on in there?" Juvia said out loud as they both thought the same thing.

Suddenly, they heard the unlocking of the door. Gray stepped back a bit as the wooden door swung open and a young girl not older than fourteen jumped into his arms, wrapping her arms around his middle as Juvia looked back with surprise.

Had it been another woman she would have torn her head off for even touching her Gray-sama but she relaxed and even smiled when her eyes landed on the young girl.

"Wendy! What's going on?"

The girl shook her head with despair and hid her face in his stomach. "A- a... M-monster!"

Wendy was adopted into Ur's family when she was about four years old. She had a good relationship with all of her siblings, and kept in contact with Gray for a while until the past year and a half or so.

Juvia's eyes widened, not noticing a tall dark figure with blazing, evil, red eyes appearing in the doorway behind her. She swore she heard a growl, followed by the sound of chains. Juvia gasped and ran towards Gray, hiding behind him as they both stared at the figure at the doorframe.

"I'm guessing that's the monster." Gray mumbled.

"Juvia is scared..." She took this opportunity and wrapped her arms around his waist, poking her eyes out above over his shoulder. She studied the figure carefully, narrowing her eyes a bit before finally recognizing the person at the door. "That isn't a monster! It's..."

The woman stepped out into the light, an angry look on her face. A look that could actually kill. He did however recognize the bloodthirsty aura and unique scarlet hair.

"Erza!"

"Erza-san!" Juvia greeted in a cheerful voice rather than Gray's confused and slightly scared tone.

The red haired woman's face softened a bit upon seeing the couple.

"Juvia, Gray? Finally you're here."

Erza Scarlet, party planner. She was a few years older than Gray, more around his older sister, Ultear's age, but here she was. Planning Lucy's wedding.

Wendy let go of Gray and turned to look at Erza with fear in her eyes. Juvia on the other hand, kept her arms around the man but he didn't seem too bothered by it.

"Please... Erza-san... No more measurements." Wendy whispered, moving forwards a bit.

"Is anyone gonna explain what is going on here?!" Gray asked. Two minutes in Magnolia and he already wanted to head back to his own apartment in Hargeon.

It turns out what Erza was holding in her hands were not chains, but tape measures. And a lot of them. She turned her back to them and walked inside the home with Wendy following slowly. Juvia and Gray exchanged nervous glances before they stepped inside the large house, their eyes widening at the messy sight. Boxes full of wedding decorations were everywhere, dresses were sprawled out on the furniture, and plates of cakes, food dishes and sides were scattered around in random places. What caught their attention the most were the two bridesmaids and the bride laying on the ground on the verge of passing out.

"Maybe Juvia should have gone to Gajeel-kun's house first..." She mumbled, still standing beside Gray at the entrance.

The dark haired man looked to Erza before his eyes flashed to Lucy and her friends. "You think Gajeel will let me stay with him?"

"Don't count on it." A gruff voice said to them stepping behind them.

Juvia immediately recognized the voice and turned to look at her older step-brother with a large smile. "Gajeel-kun!"

"Stripper, sprinkler." He greeted, leaning against the wall with arms crossed.

Gajeel and Gray were never the best of friends. Back in high school they hardly talked actually, then again, Gajeel hardly ever talked to anyone for that matter. What Gray most remembered about Gajeel, was the fact that he always carried around a guitar and wore a bandana around his head. He usually had his headphones on, and wore a lot of dark colors. He was the typical school "bad boy." How a rebel like him ended up with the valedictorian of Lucy's graduating class was beyond him.

"I see you ditched your headband." Gray noted, stuffing his hands into his pockets as Juvia finally removed her arms from around his waist and stepped beside him.

"I see you ditched your pants." Gajeel muttered in a reply, turning his head and glaring into space as Gray looked down.

"WHAT?!"

Juvia gave him a soft smile. "I picked them up for you my darling." She handed Gray his pants back before turning to look at Gajeel with a confused look. "Gajeel-kun. What are you doing here? Surely you didn't come to greet Juvia and Gray-sama..."

"It's a long, complicated story." The man grumbled, lifting up a box and hauling it over to the kitchen as Juvia and Gray followed. He set the cardboard down on the kitchen table and helped himself to a cup of coffee while leaning back against the counter to enjoy it. "Weddings are nothing but trouble, I can't wait for this thing to be over."

"Been that crazy around here?" Gray asked, running a hand through his hair as he really contemplated heading back to his apartment.

"You have no idea what you're getting yourselves into. Especially with that demon woman, Titania."

Gray peeked his head out to the living room once more spotting Erza, Wendy, Lucy, Levy and another woman whom he couldn't recognize. Juvia handed him a glass of coffee, black with a few cubes of ice, just as he liked it. He took it without ushering a thanks but the woman smiled anyways. She was in the middle of a discussion with Gajeel. Something about Rogue working at a club or spinning at a club or something. Gajeel had taken a seat on the table, an annoyed look on his face as he separated through the large boxes of ornaments and decorations. Juvia picked up a small pink flower and examined it closely.

"So they have you doing all the handiwork?" Gray noted, stepping forwards. "Why would you even agree to..."

"The answer is quite simple actually." A new voice interjected, stepping into the kitchen gaining everyone's attention. The man set down a professional camera down on the counter before smiling at Gray with a welcoming look. "He's my bitch."

Juvia pressed her hands against her mouth, her cheeks puffed up but she suppressed her laugh that wanted so desperately to escape. Gray chuckled a bit while Gajeel growled and glared at the man who had just came in.

"Jellal Fernanades."

A tall man with messy blue hair came into the scene. Jellal was a good friend of Gray's. Back in high school he dated Ultear briefly, but even after they broke up, Gray and Jellal remained friends.

"Gray Fullbuster. It's nice you have you back." He turned to the blue haired woman in the room with a friendly smile. "You as well, Juvia."

The dark haired man set his glass down on the counter and crossed his arms. "So you're the photographer?"

"This being Lucy's wedding, you should know that she only wants the best of the best." Jellal answered. "I, being the best photographer in Magnolia offered her my services."

"Quit lying you bastard." Gajeel hissed. "You're just doing it cause Erza is forcing ya to."

"So basically, you're Erza's bitch?" Gray asked, chuckling again.

Jellal laughed in response, as Gajeel stepped out of the kitchen with Juvia following behind. She was going on and on, asking him what she should wear to meet Rogue's boyfriend for their dinner plans tonight.

Once the two were out in the living room, Jellal turned to Gray with a serious look on his face.

"Look, there's something you need to know."

The dark haired man rose a confused eyebrow as he looked to his old friend with interest. Before he could reply though, Gray gasped with shock when a tape measure was thrown around his neck almost chocking him.

"What the hell?!" The man shouted.

Erza, who was currently busy with her measurements glared at him. "You were late! And as the perfect wedding planner I need to make sure that everyone's outfits fit them correctly! I will not tolerate a less than perfect wedding!"

Lucy came into the kitchen, her eyes and body tired from the torture she had to endure all morning long. "Erza, it's Mirajane's job to deal with the clothing..." She shifted her eyes upward and smiled widely when she spotted Gray standing in her kitchen. "GRAY?! Hey when did you get here?!"

Finally getting out of Erza's grasp, he moved forwards, rubbing his neck. "A few minutes ago."

The blonde grinned. "Well you beat Ultear here. She wasn't able to catch a flight until this morning. I'm happy you're here."

"So where's the fiancé?" Gray questioned, picking up his cup of iced coffee.

"He was on a weeklong business trip but he's gonna be back today. After that he's not going back to the office until after the honeymoon!" She picked up a slice of cake that was sitting on a plate in front of the microwave. As she was going to try it, Erza pulled the pastry away from the blonde glaring at her.

"With that bust of yours we were barely able to get you into your dress." She grabbed a fork and ate the cake herself, leading Lucy back to the living room. "Jellal come."

The blue haired man picked up his camera but Gray stopped him before he walked out. "Hey wait a second. What did you need to tell me before?"

Jellal rose an eyebrow before he recalled what he had wanted to say. He opened his mouth to speak when,

"JELLAL!" Erza yelled in a growl, causing the man to rush out of the kitchen.

Gray sighed and took a drink of his coffee. It was going to be a very long week.

* * *

"Don't be so upset about it."

Juvia sniffled into the couch pillow, hiding her face. She sat with her knees to her chest, wearing an old, t-shirt, baggy sweatpants a pair of fuzzy fish slippers. It was evening now, but they day was just about to fall into the night category. "J-juvia had the p-per-perfect evening planned out... She was going to impress Rogue-kun's boyfriend so she could be a-a good sister... b-but... THEN THEY WENT AND CANCELLED!"

Gray sighed and placed a hand on her head to try and calm her down. Gajeel and Jellal had left with Erza to run some 'wedding related errands.' Lucy had gone to pick up her fiancé at the airport. Levy had gone home, and had taken Wendy with her since she was her tutor, while Lucy's other bridesmaid, Cana, had her job at a bar to attend to. It was currently just him and Juvia in his mothers house. Ur and Ultear would be arriving at any minute.

"Juvia, it's not the end of the world. Just relax."

"GRAY-SAMAAAA~!" She threw the pillow up in the air and threw herself into his arms. He gasped when she trapped him in a bone crushing hug and continued to cry. "YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND BECAUSE YOUR SISTER'S PARTNERS ALWAYS LIKE YOU!"

"I've never even met Lucy's fiancé. Wendy doesn't even have a boyfriend. And Ultear, well... Nobody ever knows what's going on with that woman."

"But still, Gray-sama! Juvia has a hard time finding common interest with Levy-san! The same thing happened with all the people that Rogue-kun dated in high school."

"Juvia, Levy doesn't hate you..."

He rolled his eyes and allowed her to stay in that position since she had loosened the grip on the hug.

The front door suddenly opened and both Gray and the puffy eyed Juvia glanced up to see a woman with long dark hair standing at the door. Gray immediately recognized her and offered her a genuine smile.

"Welcome back."

"I could say the same thing to you."

"Ultear-san!" Juvia's mood lightened and she jumped up to greet the woman, grasping her hands with Ultear's. "It's good to see you again!"

"Likewise. You taking good care of my baby brother over in Hargeon?" Juvia only giggled while Gray rolled his eyes at the words 'baby brother.' "So? Where is everyone?" Ultear asked setting her things down on the couch and examining the mess around the house.

Gray sighed and stood up from the couch. "It was full of people here earlier. I have a feeling they're all gonna be back here sooner than we'd like."

Ultear walked around the room, an eyebrow raised in confusion as she eyed all of the boxes full of decorations scattered around the living room. "Luce is really going all out isn't she? I met her fiancé over the holidays."

"What's he like?" Gray asked.

Ultear smiled. "He's sweet. And he seems to really love her. Besides, he gets along with mom and Wendy so that's always good." She lifted up an angel ornament raising an eyebrow again. "This is definitely Lucy's work."

Juvia scratched her cheek. "Actually, Juvia thinks it has more to do with the wedding planner. Erza-san is dead set on having the perfect wedding."

Ultear stopped, her eyes widening and she turned to look at the blue haired woman. "What did you just say?"

Gray rose an eyebrow at Ultear's change in behavior while Juvia placed her finger on her chin in thought.

"When?" The bluenette asked.

"Just now!"

"Juvia... Juvia said when."

Ultear face palmed, and her hand quickly moved to the side of her head as she rubbed her temples. "You said Erza, didn't you. As in Erza Scarlet?"

Gray nodded, "yeah. She's the party planner so what?"

The front door opened once more and in came Erza with Wendy. The young girl smiled and ran forwards wrapping her arms around her adoptive older sister.

"Ultear-neesan! You're here!"

She seemed to ignore the adorable preteen at the moment, and began an awkward staring contest with the red haired woman standing at the doorway. Both of their eyes were wide, and Erza slowly lifted her arm and pointed at Ultear.

"It's you..." They both gasped.

"You're the wedding planner?!"

"You're the older sister?!"

Everyone in the room looked at the scene before them with confused eyes. Behind them, Lucy came inside, smiling widely at the sight of Ultear.

"'Tear! Finally! Now we're all together again!" She lifted her arms up high before looking to Gray with that big smile of hers. "Hey, Gray. Could you help out Natsu carry his things in. He came back with more luggage than he took."

Gray looked over at his blonde sister and nodded before walking towards the open front door. He suddenly froze, processing the words that Lucy had just said to him. In a quick motion, he turned and faced her earning a confused look from everyone in the room. Excluding Ultear and Erza who had taken to glaring at each other.

"Wait a second, wait a second... Did you just say... Natsu?" Lucy rose an eyebrow at his tone of voice but nodded. "as... As in Natsu Dragneel."

No. No. No. All he wanted her to say at this moment was no. Anyone. Anyone in the world would be better than Natsu Dragneel. There's no way his little sister, and the guy who ruined his high school life could be getting married. There was absolutely no way. None. His heart began to pound with nervousness.

"Hey, Luce! You left you drink in the ca-"

A burning sensation suddenly hit his chest and leaked through his shirt. Gray gasped and turned to face the person who had just spilt a drink on him. A pink haired man standing at the doorway looking at him with an eyebrow raised. Gray couldn't believe it. He actually couldn't believe it. He ignored the burning feeling of a hot drink being spilled on him again by the same man and shook his head, blinking with disbelief.

 _"You_ _again?!"_

* * *

 **Thoughts** again?


End file.
